Chapter 24 A couple under the sun
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Neo returns from the Shadow Realm and faces his destiny


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ****24**

**ΕΝΑ ΖΕΥΓΑΡΙ ΚΑΤΩ ΑΠΟ ΤΟΝ ΗΛΙΟ**

Η πάλη μεταξύ Τυραννόσαυρου και Dragonzord συνεχιζόταν με αμείωτη ένταση και κανένα από τα δύο Zords δε φαινόταν να θέλει να κάνει πίσω. Και οι δύο φαίνονταν αποφασισμένοι για τη νίκη. Ο κλώνος του Neo που οδηγούσε τον T-Rex, μαχόταν λυσσαλέα χωρίς ο αληθινός Neo να έχει ιδέα. Σε κάποια φάση ο Τυραννόσαυρος εξαπέλυσε τις ακτίνες του αλλά το Dragonzord πέρασε μέσα από τα πυρά και τον χτύπησε πάλι με την ουρά του. Στο τελικό στάδιο της μάχης, συγκρούστηκαν κατά μέτωπο και οι δύο χειριστές βγήκαν και συνέχισαν τη μάχη μέχρι το τέλος με αποτέλεσμα στο τέλος να αλληλοεξοντωθούν και οι δύο...

-Πρέπει να γυρίσω πίσω τον Τυραννόσαυρο στην κρυψώνα του. 'Έχει υποστεί μεγάλη βλάβη μετά από αυτή τη μάχη...Είπε ο Neo και το έκανε κιόλας.

Τη μάχη παρακολούθησε και η αληθινή Mako που βρέθηκε στο πεδίο της μάχης. Το μόνο που είχε απομείνει ήταν το Ξίφος του Δία, όταν το άγγιξε όμως, την χτύπησε ένα ηλεκτρικό κύμα και τα μάτια της πρασίνισαν...Αυτό δήλωνε πως θα συνέχιζε το έργο του κλώνου...

Όσο συνέβαιναν αυτά, στο σπίτι του Neo, οι κάρτες των θεών ακτινοβολούσαν όλο και πιο πολύ, τόσο που σε λίγο η Γη άρχισε και πάλι να σείεται αλλά πιο δυνατά αυτή τη φορά...

-Τι συμβαίνει;! Ρώτησε έντρομη η Sailor Moon ενώ προσπαθούσε να καλυφθεί.

-Δεν ξέρω! Απάντησε ο Neo και ξαφνικά είδε τον Power Morpher να λάμπει.

-Ίσως να επανακτάς τις δυνάμεις σου! Πρότεινε η Sailor Mars.

-Δεν μπορεί...Σκεφτόταν ο Neo καθώς τα έγκατα της Γης άνοιγαν και λαμπερό και ζεστό φώς έβγαινε μέσα από το κέντρο της Γης...

-Δείτε! Οι Θεοί της Αιγύπτου! Είπε με δέος η Sailor Venus.

Και δεν είχε άδικο. Μέσα από τις ακτίνες του φωτός,, άρχισαν να παίρνουν τη μορφή τους και πάλι. Πρώτος παρουσιάστηκε ο Obelisk, δεύτερος εμφανίστηκε ο Ουράνιος Δράκος του Όσιρη, τρίτος μέσα σε ένα κίτρινο και ζεστό φώς, ο Φτερωτός Δράκος του Ρα. Και να μην ξεχνάμε τον δημιουργό των Αιγύπτιων Θεών, τον Αιώνιο Δικέφαλο Αετό ο οποίος ήρθε τελευταίος και μεγαλοπρεπέστερος όλων αφήνοντας μια κραυγή...

Όταν οι Θεοί σχηματίστηκαν, στάθηκαν στα ουράνια σε σχηματισμό, τότε ο Neo έτρεξε προς το μέρος τους γεμάτος χαρά:

-OBELISK! ΟΣΙΡΗ! ΡΑ! Οι δυνάμεις μου επανήλθαν!

Μόλις το είπε αυτό ο Δικέφαλος Αετός μπήκε και πάλι μέσα στο σώμα του, εκεί που ανήκε...

Στην άλλη πλευρά, ο Νεφλίτης τραβούσε τα μαλλιά του καθώς δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει με τίποτα αυτό που έβλεπε:

-Όχι δεν μπορεί! Πώς αναστήθηκαν οι Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί;! Είναι τρελό!

Όταν είδε πως δε υπάρχουν εμπόδια, η Sailor Jupiter διέταξε:

-Αυτό είναι Dragonzord! Τώρα δεν έχεις εμπόδια! Διάλυσε ότι βρεις μπροστά σου!

Αυτό υπάκουσε και κινήθηκε στο εσωτερικό και οι άλλοι το ακολούθησαν:

-Πώς θα το σταματήσουμε τώρα; Ρώτησε η Amy.

-Μη φοβάστε, έχω κι εγώ έναν άσο στο μανίκι μου, είπε ο Neo κι έβγαλε το δικό του στιλέτο:

-Εμφανίσου σε μένα Dragon Cesar! Φώναξε κι έπαιξε τη μελωδία.

Αμέσως το δίδυμο Dragonzord έκανε την εμφάνισή του κι επιτέθηκε χωρίς τον παραμικρό δισταγμό χτυπώντας το με την ουρά του. Το Dragonzoed προσπάθησε να ανταποδώσει αλλά ο Cesar του έπιασε την ουρά μυ επιτρέποντάς του να ξεφύγει, όμως άρχισε να γυρίζει σαν τρυπάνι και χτύπησε τον Cesar στο πρόσωπο, έπειτα το Dragonzord έβγαλε τους πυραύλους του και χτύπησε εκ νέου τον Cesar κάνοντάς τον να διακινδυνεύει την ισορροπία ταυ.

Τη μάχη την παρακολουθούσαν ο Neo μαζί με τις Sailor και σε κάποια στιγμή το μάτι του Neo έπεσε στην Sailor Jupiter που βρισκόταν πάνω στους βράχους.

Στην όψη της θόλωσε το μάτι του, έπιασε σφιχτά το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου και προχώρησε μπροστά λέγοντας:

«Mako...Αρκετά...!»

Τη σκέψη του φάνηκε να διάβασε η Usagi και κούνησε το κεφάλι, αλλά τα άλλα κορίτσια δεν κατάλαβαν και πήγαν να τον αποτρέψουν αρχικά.

-Αφήστε τον! Τις έκοψε τότε εκείνη, ήρθε η ώρα και είχε αργήσει, ο Neo ξέρει τι κάνει, είναι η μοίρα του και κανείς δεν μπορεί να μπει στη μέση.

Εκείνες τότε κατάλαβαν και έκαναν πίσω...

Ο Neo από την πλευρά του, προχώρησε κοντά και της φώναξε για να την σταματήσει:

-Makoto! Ξεπέρασες τα όρια! Κατέβα κι αντιμετώπισέ με!

-Χα! Χα! Χα! Ανόητε...Δεν έβαλες μυαλό από ότι έπαθες μέχρι τώρα; Ετοιμάσου! Του είπε και πήδηξε μπροστά του

Η μάχη ξεκίνησε με τους δύο αντιπάλους να πηδούν στον αέρα και να ανταλλάσουν μερικά χτυπήματα με τα ξίφη τους αλλά στο τέλος η Makoto τον χτύπησε στο πρόσωπο και τον έριξε κάτω πρώτο, σηκώθηκε όμως γρήγορα και πήρε θέση επίθεσης με τα μάτια του να γυαλίζουν, αμέσως όρμησε καταπάνω της, το ίδιο έκανε κι εκείνη, στην αρχή τα όπλα τους έσμιξαν και μετά πήραν σειρά οι κάθε είδους κλωτσιές η Makoto δοκίμασε μια χαμηλή κλωτσιά χωρίς επιτυχία, ούτε όμως ο Neo βρήκε στόχο καθώς εκείνη κατάφερε να ξεφύγει, όταν ξαναστάθηκαν όρθιοι, ο ένας κοίταξε τον άλλο με ένα πρωτόγνωρο μίσος και ο Neo επιτέθηκε ξανά πρώτα με το σπαθί του και μετά με μια ακόμη χαμηλή κλωτσιά αφού πρώτα απέφυγε μία γυριστή, όταν την έριξε κάτω προσπάθησε να την αποτελειώσει αλλά εκείνη πρόβαλε το ξίφος και δέχτηκε εκείνο το χτύπημα, άλλες δύο φορές δοκίμασε να τη χτυπήσει αλά και πάλι δε βρήκε στόχο καθώς κύλισε και το σπαθί του αστόχησε και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, τον κλώτσησε και στο κεφάλι για να τον κάνει πίσω. Και έγινε χειρότερο, πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση και αφού απέκρουσε εύκολα τα χτυπήματα του Neo, τον χτύπησε πρώτα με μια γροθιά και μετά με μια γυριστή κλωτσιά. Και στο τέλος πριν καταλάβει ο Neo τι έγινε, πήδηξε ψηλά και με μια διχαλωτή κλωτσιά, τον πέταξε αρκετά μέτρα πίσω.

-Αυτό ήταν μόνο ένα μικρό ζέσταμα, τα πραγματικά σου μαρτύρια μόλις αρχίζουν! JUPITER STAR POWER! MAKE UP! Είπε και μεταμορφώθηκε αμέσως. Χωρίς να χάσει καιρό, σταύρωσε το στιλέτο και το Ξίφος του Δία και η ριπή που εκτοξεύτηκε, χτύπησε τον Neo για τα καλά και τον ξετίναξε για να τον σωριάσει κάτω τελικά...

-Πολύ καλά...! Είπε εκείνος καθώς σηκωνόταν και άλλαζε μορφή κι αυτός:

-TWIN-HEADED POWER! MAKE UP!

Τότε εκείνη του όρμησε με το ξίφος προτεταμένο και τα όπλα τους διασταυρώθηκαν, όχι όμως για πολύ καθώς ο Neo δέχτηκε ένα χτύπημα, απέφυγε όμως μια ακόμα γυριστή κλωτσιά και προσπάθησε να την ανταποδώσει ανεπιτυχώς, όμως απέκρουσε ένα χτύπημα του σπαθιού και της κατάφερε κι αυτός ένα χτύπημα για δεχτεί άλλο ένα αμέσως και να πέσει για λίγο. Τίποτα όμως δεν τον σταματούσε ούτε όταν έβγαλε το πιστόλι του και την πυροβολούσε κι έβλεπε πως οι βολές του αποκρούονταν από την καρφίτσα της και στέλνονταν πίσω σε αυτόν επειδή χρησιμοποίησε την ικανότητα του στιλέτου για να αμυνθεί.

Αυτό όμως της έδωσε μεγαλύτερη αυτοπεποίθηση και του επιτέθηκε με μεγαλύτερη μανία και όχι μόνο ξέφυγε από τις κινήσεις του, αλλά του κατάφερε και αρκετά χτυπήματα Ενώ την ίδια στιγμή, το Dragonzord φαινόταν να υπερέχει του Cesar.

-Τα ψέματα τελείωσαν Neo! Η νίκη στο τέλος θα είναι δική μου όπως και ο θρόνος του Φαραώ! Του είπε και στρέφοντας το ξίφος στο έδαφος έριξε μια πολύ μεγάλη ριπή που ισοπέδωσε τον Neo ενώ την ίδια στιγμή έφταναν και οι άλλες, όμως αυτός δεν τις άφησε να κάνουν βήμα:

-ΠΙΣΩ! Πίσω όλες σας! Θα το κάνω μόνος μου! Θα την εξολοθρεύσω! Αφού το θέλει να γίνει έτσι, ΑΣ ΓΙΝΕΙ! Είπε ο Neo σε κατάσταση υστερίας και όταν σηκώθηκε και πάλι όρθιος, όρμησε εναντίον της βγάζοντας άγριες κραυγές ενώ παράλληλα, ο Cesar αποτελείωνε το Dragonzord, όσο για τον Neo, κιτρίνισε τη λεπίδα του σπαθιού του και το πέταξε στα χέρια της Sailor Jupiter για να την αφοπλίσει, όταν το έκανε, πήδηξε και τη χτύπησε πρώτη φορά, έπειτα μια δεύτερη και με το τρίτο χτύπημα την αποτελείωσε κάνοντάς την να τσιρίξει από τους πόνους και να πέσει κάτω και να χάσει και τη στολή.

-Ανάθεμά σε...! Neo...! έλεγε και ξανάλεγε καθώς ήταν κάτω ηττημένη, ενώ ο Neo πήρε κι αυτός την ανθρώπινη μορφή του και την κοιτούσε λαχανιασμένος με τις άλλες να φτάνουν τελικά κοντά του.

Όταν η μάχη τελείωσε, έκανε και πάλι την εμφάνισή του ο Obelisk, ο οποίος σήκωσε το Dragonzord και το πέταξε πάνω σε ένα βουνό, έπειτα χρησιμοποίησε τη Γροθιά της Οργής και το έβγαλε νοκ-άουτ μια και καλή...

Τότε ο Neo κρατώντας το ξίφος του, προχώρησε προς το μέρος του νικημένου αντιπάλου του με όχι φιλικές διαθέσεις...

-Neo...τι πας να κάνεις;! Μην τη σκοτώσεις! Είναι γυναίκα σου όπως και να' ναι! Προσπάθησε να τον αποτρέψει η Reye.

Όμως ο Neo ήταν αποφασισμένος και σήκωσε το ξίφος πάνω από το κεφάλι του...

-Neo...προσπαθούσε να πει η Makoto με τρεμάμενη φωνή.

Τότε αυτός έβγαλε μια δυνατή κραυγή και κάρφωσε το ξίφος του στο χώμα προς έκπληξη όλων. Έπειτα είπε:

-Κανείς δεν μπορεί να με αναγκάσει...! Αλήθεια είσαι ακόμα γυναίκα μου...και σε αγαπώ ακόμα όπως και να' χει...! Είπε κι έκανε να φύγει.

Την ατολμία του όμως πήγε να την εκμεταλλευτεί και ξαναπιάνοντας το σπαθί, πήγε να τον χτυπήσει από πίσω:

-Έπρεπε να με σκοτώσεις όταν είχες την ευκαιρία!

Κι εκείνος πάντα ε την πλάτη γυρισμένη, απάντησε:

-Mako! Αν είναι αυτό που θέλεις, τότε σκότωσέ με! ΑΝ με αυτό θα βάλεις τέλος στον πόνο σου, σκότωσέ με...ΣΚΟΤΩΣΕ ΜΕ!

Εκείνη σήκωσε πάλι το όπλο αλλά δε είχε τη δύναμη να το κάνει:

-Όχι...ΟΧΙ! έλεγε κλαίγοντας. Πώς μπόρεσα...; Άφησε τη ζήλεια μου να με παρασύρει...ποτέ δεν ήμουν η σκιά, εσύ πίστεψες σε μένα κι εγώ σε πρόδωσα...Σε παρακαλώ...Συγχώρεσέ με...Είπε και τα δάκρυά της έπεσαν πάνω στο Ξίφος του Δία το οποίο καταστράφηκε.

-Mako! Είπε τότε ο Neo και την έκλεισε σφιχτά στη αγκαλιά του...

-Neo! Του είπε κι αυτή μέσα στους λυγμούς της.

-Επιτέλους...σε ξαναβρήκα...

-Κι εγώ...λυπάμαι τόσο πολύ...Θα με συγχωρέσεις ποτέ...;

-Σε έχω ήδη συγψωρήσει...

Και οι δυο τους ήταν αγκαλιασμένοι και έκλαιγαν ενώ τα κορίτσια σκούπιζαν τα δάκρυά τους από τη συγκίνηση.

Όμως η χαρά τους δεν κράτησε πολύ καθώς ένα πράσινο φως, την πήρε και πάλι από τον Neo, όταν το κατάλαβε, κραύγασε τόσο δυνατά που ακούστηκε σε ακτίνα πολλών χιλιομέτρων...

Άντε τώρα να τον σταματήσετε τον Neo...

87


End file.
